man glomerular endothelial cells are isolated and cloned from glomeruli tained from nephrectomy specimens which have been removed for medical or rgical reasons. Some glomeruli will be obtained from specimens which were itially designated to be used as cadavor transplants but were not able to utilized for technical or other reasons. The principal assays to be used ll be to assess the procoagulant activity of supernatants and cytoplasmic eparations from the cells.